


Let Me In

by Ilovelarry78



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken, Cutting, Gay, Happy, Hurt, Love, M/M, Sad, larrystylinson, onedirection, ziallhorlik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovelarry78/pseuds/Ilovelarry78
Summary: Where harry puts his walls up and doesn't let anyone in until the new kid comes on along.Louis is the new bad boy in school and he enters harry’s life and decides to brake Harry's walls down and bring the happy boy he knew was in him out.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! munchkins!!! This is my new story so I hope you enjoy it. This story also contains cutting and much more stuff. If you don't like any of that please don't read. other than that read at your own risk! enjoy!

He stood in the darkness for most of his life.

No one got near him because they were scared of him. 

He didn't mind it though. 

He preferred being alone than being involved in any social event.

You see he was never like this. 

He used to be a very happy boy that everyone adored, but something horrible happened to him that made him changed for completely. 

He wore black every day, put ink in his beautiful fragile body, and built his walls up, not letting no one in.

But one day a new kid joined their school. 

He got into fights and scared people away from him just by being scary. 

The other boy just stared from afar, as the new kid beat up other kids or cussed teachers out. 

One day the new bad boy walked around the school premises, skipping class. 

He rounded the corner to an abandoned part of the school. 

He stopped in his tracks as he sees a small boy sitting in the corner of the hallway, headphones in, and head in between his knees, soft snores escaping his small body. 

He walked towards the boy, looking him over. 

He had unruly curly hair, black jeans and jacket, and a couple of rings on his HUGE hands. 

He stared at the boy for a minute before deciding to let him sleep before the bell rang. 

He left the hallway and headed to music class, the last class before lunch.

~Time Skip To Lunch~ 

The new kid walked around the hallway, smirking every time some runs away from him.

He looked around until he spots the same kid from before standing alone.

He frowns and heads towards him, making sure to keep his bad boy act up. 

“I'm Louis.” 

The boy looks up with wide, scared eyes. 

“You don't talk much do you?” 

The boy shook his head and hanged it low, hiding his face from Louis. 

Louis smiled at that before looking around the place.

The hallways had emptied out.

Louis placed his pointer and middle finger under the curly headed boy's chin and slowly but gently picked his chin up, making him look at Louis.

“What’s your name love?” 

“H-harry.” 

Louis smiled at the boy in front of him, who blushed and tried looking away but was stopped by Louis's hand.

“Haaaaaarrrrryyyyyyy” Louis stretched out his name. 

Harry giggled before quickly covering his mouth and looking down, ashamed of himself. 

“No don't hide your face.” 

RIIIING RIIIING RIIIING

Louis looked around, seeing students flood the hallways. 

He gave Harry a big smile before turning around. 

“See you around Harry. And remember to smile. A frown does not look good with that beautiful face of yours.” 

Harry blushed a deeper shade of red before walking away from the scene.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I also have a Wattpad account with some other stories. 
> 
> ilovelarry78 
> 
> Go follow me and read some of my other books. :)

That same night Harry punished himself.

He embarrassed himself in front of Louis.

He TALKED to Louis.

He GIGGLED in front of Louis.

And now he is punishing himself. 

He grabs the blade and gently places it on his wrist.

Without a second thought, he sliced his skin open.

Blood trailed down his arm and dripped onto the white marble floor. 

He cried as he repeated on his other arm. 

18 cuts later he drops the blade and falls to the ground.

He sobs as he hugs himself, blood staining his black shirt. 

Harry jumps at the sound of his phone ringing, blasting one of his songs.

‘Stop your crying Baby, it will be alright. They told me that the end is near. We gotta get away from here’ 

Harry slowly wipes his eyes and grabs his phone.

Without checking the contact name, he answers.

“Hello?” 

The other end was silent except for silent breathing.

“Hey, Harry.”

Harry's eyes widened, pulling his phone away from his ear and checking the caller I.D.

UNKNOWN 

“How did you get my number.”

The person on the other end laughs, making Harry cringe.

“I have my ways.” 

Harry stayed silent, his heart racing with fear.

“I missed you baby. Come back to me.”

Harry cried aloud, not caring if he seemed week.

“I know you want to baby. Come back yeah.” 

Harry let out a choked sob as he held the phone to his chest.

“Come back to me harry.”

“No! Leave me alone! You don't love me!” 

Harry cried harder every passing second, his chest burning with the same pain he felt years ago.

“I'll find you harry and you will be mine again.”

Harry cried and hanged the phone up.

He leaned up against the bathroom door, sobs escaping his body. 

And that is how Harry fell asleep in his bathroom.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow me on Instagram; _princessa.azul_
> 
> Add me on Snapchat; Samantha_7833
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day Louis didn't see Harry at school.

He worried about his wellbeing all day. 

He walked around the school premises more times than he can count. 

It was lunchtime and he still hasn't seen Harry.

Louis rubs his tired eyes before heading to the office.

“Hello, ma’am I was wondering if you could give me Harry’s address.”

The lady at the front desk gave Louis a funny look.

“I would need a last name for that.”

Louis groaned and mentally faced palmed himself.

“Uh I don't have his last name….but I can describe him to you.”

The lady rolled her eyes but nodded her head nonetheless. 

“He has curly hair and he always wears black.” 

The lady laughed at Louis's description.

“Oh, that weird dude.”

Louis insides boiled with anger. 

“His last name is Styles. Give me a second so I can look up his address.” 

Louis gave her a brief nod and waited patiently for the lady to give him the address. 

“Alright, here you go.” 

Louis grabbed the piece of paper and left the office without saying thank you.

He stared down at the piece of paper before sucking in a breath and walking to his car, driving to the address he was given.


	4. Four

It only took a worried louis to arrive at Harry's house  5 minutes. 

He knocked on the door twice and waited patiently, only for it to never be opened. 

Louis frowns and knocks again, this time harder. 

He waits for someone to answer but no one does. 

As he's about to knock again the door finally opened revealing a very puffy eye and pouty Harry. 

Louis stares at the boy with wide eyes, adoration pouring out of him. 

Harry's eyes widen before he's closing the door again. 

Louis acts quick and places his foot in the small gap. 

He cries out in pain as his foot is crushed, but he still doesn't remove it. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" 

Harry spoke in a rushed, frantic voice. 

His eyes wide in horror and hands trembling as he stared at Louis. 

Louis smiles at Harry, making the younger boy blush a deep shade of red and go back to his shy self. 

"I should be asking you that love." 

He paused, examining Harry from head to toe. 

"Are YOU okay?" 

Harry nodded his head a bit to fast causing Louis to raise his brow at him, small frown etched on his face. 

"What's wrong babe?" 

Harry shrugged and invited Louis in, not really ready to talk about his problems. 

"W-would you l-like something t-to drink? E-eat?" 

Louis shook his head and sat down on the couch, pulling Harry down with him. 

Harry yelped as he fell on Louis lap. 

"Now you're telling me what's wrong." 

Harry lowered his head and shrugged once more. 

"Why weren't you at school today?" 

Harry shrugged once more. 

"Did I do something?" 

Harry's head snapped up, and shook fiercely making his curls fly all over the place. 

"Then?"

"D-dint feel g-good." 

At that Louis placed his hand on Harry's forehead, it was warm but not sickening warm. 

"You look fine to me."

'I wish that was true.' Harry thought as he lowered his head once more. 

He placed his hands on Louis hips and slowly got up. 

Louis stares at the boy informs of him with fond eyes. 

'He is the most beautiful person I ever met.' Louis thought. 

RING RING RING 

Harry eyes widen as he stared at Louis. 

He looked so afraid and Louis wanted to know why. 

"L-leave."

"No! Why?"

"P-please!"

Louis's hook his head and grabbed the phone, answering it. 

"Hello?"


	5. Five

"Hazza! Baby you answered."

Louis stares at the phone with wide, sad eyes. 

"What do you want?" 

Louis voice got higher as he answered the phone. 

His mind filled with many unanswered questions. 

His heart slowly breaking as he saw Harry staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Are you ready to come back to me babe?"

Both Harry and Louis stayed silent. 

"I know you want too." 

Harry reaches over the table to grab the phone only for Louis to pull it further away from him. 

"Cmon now babe don't ignore me." 

Silence...

"You know daddy hates it when you ignore him..."

Silence...

"You know what happens."

Harry's body began shaking as memories of his past started fogging up his mind. 

"What happens?" 

Louis saw as Harry shook his head at Louis, a small sob escaping his fragile body. 

"Daddy treats you like the slut you're." 

Harry launches at Louis and takes the phone away from him, hanging up the phone. 

"What did you do that for?!" 

"GET OUT!" 

Harry was now crying heavily. 

His nose was running and his small frame shook with fear and anger. 

"Get out!" 

Louis just say there, staring wide eyed at Harry. 

"P-please.." 

Harry fell to his knees and curled himself into a small ball before his body was being shaken by his sobs. 

Louis stood up and slowly approached the fragile boy informs of him. 

He kneeled next to him and brought him into an embrace. 

Harry stiffened at the contact before finally relaxing. 

"Don't cry love." 

"I'm always gonna be here."


	6. Six

It's been 2 weeks since the phone call. 

Louis stayed with Harry every day since then. 

He never left his side, even when Harry had to go to the bathroom. 

Call him clingy, he honestly doesn't care. 

"L-Lou?" 

Harry's small, soft voice echoed through the empty house. 

As he stood there he looked around for any signs of the blue-eyed boy he grew close to in the past couple weeks. 

None. 

Weird. 

Harry frowned and walked deeper into the house. 

He stopped in front of the door he recalled as Louis's bedroom. 

Slowly his hand lifts and gently knocks on the old wooden door. 

Once again...nothing.

He takes a deep breath before twisting the handle and pushing open the door. 

Just like he suspected...empty. 

Tick Tock Tick Tock 

Harry turned around, eyes wide open in fear. 

Tick Tock Tick Tock 

He violently shook his head and covered his ears as the ticking grew louder. 

TICK TOCK! TICK TOCK! 

"L-leave me a-alone!" 

His begging was ignored. 

His cries were ignored. 

He was ignored. 

Everything was coming back to him. 

Everything he forced himself to forget.


	7. Seven

Louis entered the house, bags on each of his hands. 

"Haz? I'm home!" 

He yelled out. 

No response. 

Louis smiles, thoughts of the green-eyed boy sleeping one into his mind. 

He places the bags on the counter and heads towards the their-now-shared bedroom. 

He didn't bother to knock and just enters the room. 

His eyes go wide as he sees his green-eyed boy on the ground with blood oozing out of his head and arms. 

"H-haz! N-no!" 

Louis cried as he picked up the boy and laid him on his chest, shaky hands dialing 911. 

"911..state your emergency." 

"M-my boyfriend. H-he's h-hurt! Please, h-hurry!" 

Louis sobbed to the operator, not caring about anything else than the boy in his lap. 

"Sir I need you to calm down. Please tell me your address and I'll send an ambulance." 

Louis tried telling her the address but with all his sobbing she couldn't understand a thing. 

"Okay...stay on the phone while I track you down. How is your boyfriend injured?" 

Louis stares down at the boy in his lap, heartbreaking as he sees all the cuts on his arms. 

"H-head. H-hurt his h-head. S-sliced his a-arms open." 

The operator nodded and sighed into the phone. 

"Okay darling I need you to grab a cloth and tie it around his arms. Tie it as tight as you can. For his head just place another cloth there and put pressure on it. Not too much but enough to stop the bleeding. The ambulance is on their way as we talk." 

Louis nodded and did as he was told. Grabbing the nearest shirts and tying them both on Harry's arms and holding another on his head. 

Louis sighs in relief as he hears the sirens outside the house. 

He quickly gets up, Harry's body in his arms as he tries his best to walk outside without dropping the unconscious boy. 

"Thank you, son. We'll ll take him from here." 

The paramedic says as he takes Harry away from Louis. 

"Would you like to join him in the ambulance?" 

Louis quickly nodded and hopped in, chest tightening as the paramedics worked on Harry's arms.


	8. Eight

"He's gonna need stitches." The paramedic said, frown lines on his forehead. 

"How's his head joe?" The other asked. 

"Bleeding stopped." 

Louis stared at both paramedics as they worked on the curly-headed boy. 

His stomach churned as ugly, negative thoughts entered his mind. 

'What if he dies?' 

'What if he hates me for not saving him?'

'Why didn't I get home earlier?'

'I would never forgive myself for letting this happen...'

'I lo-'

"Sir we're here."

The paramedic repeated. 

Louis snapped out of his train of thoughts and noticed that Harry was no longer in the ambulance with him. 

He quickly got off and entered the hospital, just in time to see Harry getting wheeled into the back of the hospital. 

"Sir, can you please sign yourself in and give us information about the patient." 

Louis stared at the receptionist with blank eyes before nodding and filling out the form she handed him. 

Once he was finished he sat down on the chair that was nearest to the door. 

~*~

"Family for Styles?" 

Louis head snapped up at the mention of Harry's last name and saw a doctor giving him a small smile. 

"That's me." 

He walked towards the doctor and shook his hand, receiving a squeeze to his hand. 

"How is he?" 

"Well, Mr. Styles is...."


	9. Nine

"Well, Mr. Styles is..." 

Louis gave the doctor a worried look before nodding his head for him to continue. 

"He is doing fine at the moment. He lost a lot of blood but he'll be okay in a couple days. He did get a concussion though." 

Louis nodded along to the doctor as he kept mental notes on Harry's health and all. 

"There is one thing we are worried about though." 

Louis frowned up at the doctor as he scribbled stuff down on his board. 

"He uhm...he seems to have some sort of mental illness." 

Louis felt light headed as the news was delivered to him. 

"Had you seen him talk to himself or is this all new?" The doctor asked. 

"No, this is all new. I thought he had depression and anorexia though." 

The doctor looked down at his notes and hummed in response. 

"He doesn't have anorexia but he does have bipolar depression. Which thinking of it might be the chase for his mental illness." 

Louis stood still as the doctor wrote down more stuff. 

"Here, let me take you to his room so you can see him. I will pull you out to give you more information." 

Louis nodded and let the doctor guide him to a door in the very back of the hallway. 

He opened it and there laid Harry. 

His hair was matted but it still looked beautiful. 

His hands and head were both wrapped up, not a piece of skin showing. 

"Oh...my Hazza. What did you do to yourself?"


	10. Ten

When Harry woke up he was confused as to where he was. 

He didn't recognize his surroundings. 

He was terrified. 

"L-you?" He called out. 

No answer. 

His heart started raising and his palms started sweating. 

"L-Lou, please. N-no more g-games." 

Again...no answer. 

He frantically looked around the white room, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his head. 

Tick Tock Tick Tock 

"No!" He whimpered, hands flying to cover his ears. 

Tick Tock Tick Tock 

"L-leave me alone." He begged, tears falling down his cheeks. 

Harry cried and begged as hard as he can't until the ticking finally disappeared. 

He kept his eyes shut and ears covered until he felt soft hands slowly pulling his own hands away. 

"Open your eyes Hazza." Louis's softly muttered, trying his best not to start crying. 

Harry carefully opened his eyes, seeing Louis stare back at him with tear-stained cheeks.  

"L-you?" 

"Yes, it's me, baby."

Louis leaned down and brought the curly-headed boy into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow my wattpd account! @/ilovelarry78


	11. Eleven

"The test shows that Harry suffers from PTSD, post-traumatic stress disorder." 

The doctor said as he walked around the room, clipboard in hand and a blank expression on his face. 

"What does that mean?" 

Louis softly asked, his hands hugging an unconscious Harry. 

"PTSD is a condition of persistent mental and emotional stress occurring as a result of injury or severe psychological shock, typically involving disturbance of sleep and constant vivid recall of the experience, with dulled responses to others and to the outside world." The doctor explained. 

"But how does he have it? What could have caused it?" 

"That's the thing, Mr. Tomlinson. We don't know. He doesn't want to open up to us and every time he is close to doing so he panics and shuts everyone out." 

Louis looked down at the curly-headed boy in his arms with a frown on his face. 

He wanted to help him but he also knew he couldn't until he knew what was the cause for this. 

"I'll get him to tell me," Louis said. 

"Just don't pressure him because that little bit of trust he has for you might just vanish in seconds." 

Louis nodded at him, understanding that he had to be careful and calm with the boy. 

The doctor finally excused himself, leaving Louis alone with his thoughts and the green-eyed boy in his arms.


	12. Twelve

Louis was finally able to take Harry home after 3 weeks of being in the hospital. 

At the moment Harry is laying down on the couch while he watches the Christmas bake off on the T.V. 

Louis is sat at the dinner table as he thinks of ways to get Harry to open up to him. 

"Hey Hazza, can you come in here please?"  
He calls out. 

Not long after he hears rushed footsteps nearing the dining room before Harry appears on the doorway. 

"Come, sit down." 

Harry took a seat right in front of Louis, nervously biting his lip. 

"What is it?"

"I want to help you."

Harry stared at Louis with sad eyes before he shook his head. 

"I can't be helped. I'm broken." He cried out. 

"You're not broken. Please let me help you."

Harry shook his head once more and got up from the table, leaving the dining room and going to his bedroom. 

Louis quickly followed, opening the door to the bedroom and walking towards the bed where Harry laid. 

"What did he do to you Haz?" 

Harry shook his head and scooted away from him. 

"Please tell me." 

Tick Tock Tick Tock 

"Stop! L-leave me a-lone!" 

Louis quickly took a hold of his trembling body and rocked them back and forth. 

"It's okay. You're okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." 

Louis mumbled the same words repeatedly until Harry dozed off, leaving Louis alone with no idea on how to help him.


End file.
